The Line My Life Crosses
by othoclvr
Summary: ITS BACK! the story of nathan and haleys 15 year old son. haley marries lucas and lives in tree hill. nathan marries brooke and lives in Charlotte. full descrpition inside. please read!
1. Chapter 1

**Story: The Line My Life Crosses**

**Author: othoclvr**

**Chapter: 1**

**Chapter title: intro **

**Disclaimer: I don't own oth**

**Hey guys…well this is my new story. Its really an idea that I put down on paper. I thank my friend Amanda. I don't know how fast this story is gonna progress. Its just an idea. Anyways I hope you enjoy this. **

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

When Haley comes back (2nd season) she tells Nathan this she is pregnant. Nathan is so hurt that he cannot take Haley back. Instead, they get a divorce, and Haley has a baby boy named Thomas Jacob James-Scott. By the end of senior year, Haley and Lucas are dating, so are Brooke and Nathan, and they all hate each other. Nathan, Brooke, and all the popular kids vs. Lucas, Haley, and the river court gang. It was like sophomore year all over again. Both Haley and Lucas went to UNC Charlotte, while Brooke and Nathan went to UNC Chapel Hill. Thomas lived with Haley in college, he barley saw Nathan, and when he did, it was only hours at a time. Thomas grew up with Lucas as the only father figure around. In their junior year of college, Lucas and Haley got married. A 3 year old Thomas being the ring boy. When Tommy was 5, the year after they graduated college, Lucas and Haley moved back to Tree Hill. The year after, Brandon Michael Scott was born. Brandon was a very bright, talented, basketball star. Thomas was a very happy 6 year old big brother. Tommy's other family, Nathan and Brooke got married the year after they graduated college. They moved to charlotte and a year later, when they were both 24, their first child, Sarah Christine Scott, was born. Sarah was the exact replica of Brooke except the she had blue eyes. Two years later, when Thomas was 9, both Brooke and Haley had children. Nathan and Brooke had a boy named Jason Andrew Scott. He was exactly like Nathan except his ego was bigger than Nathan and Brooke's combined. Haley and Lucas, on the other hand, had a girl named Tiffany Elizabeth Scott. She was the strong silent type. A shy girl with a beautiful voice, now six years later, tiffany and Jason are six, Sarah is 8, Brandon is 9, and Thomas is 15. All the adults are 32.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Hi, my name is Thomas Jacob James-Scott-Scott. Yep, its Scott-Scott. I'll break it down for you. **Thomas-**my mom has a weird infatuation with the name, plus I think they gave her a little to may meds while giving birth. **Jacob-**my parents had a friend named Jake that died in a car accident about 3 months before I was born so I was named after him. **James**-well it's my mothers maiden name and the name most people call her Haley James-Scott so she kinda had to put the James in there. **Scott-** that's my father's last name. So naturally it was there. Un-naturally he wasn't there when I was born; he was half an hour late. **Scott-**well let's see, how can I explain the other Scott in my name? Well… my step dad, Lucas, is my dad's half brother. So actually Lucas is my uncle too. And that meant that my brother and sister are my half-cousins. Ok this is giving me a headache. Anyway, when my step dad and my mom got married in college, Lucas adopted m, and there it is, I have another Scott in my last name. Well, now that I've given you the low-down on my name, how 'bout I give my life story. I have 2 homes, 2 brothers, 2 sisters,2 sets of parents, and 2 different lives. My mom, and step dad, Luke, live in tree hill. That's were they grew up, and that's were my brother Brandon, my sister Tiff, and I are going to grow up. I live in Tree Hill most of the time, and I must tell you, I like it in Tree Hill a lot better than Charlotte. My step dad, or dad (that's what I call him when my real dad's not around, cause if he is I have to call him Uncle Luke, or Lucas.) teaches literature at my parents Alma Matter Tree Hill High. My mom runs my grandmas café. My grandma Karen died when I was 11. That was a hard year. My father, Nathan, is a sports agent in Charlotte. His dream was to play basketball in the NBA, but those dreams were crushed when he screwed up his knee his senior year of college. My step mom, Brooke (not mom or anything like that cause we're not that close, just related) owns her own fashion line, Clothes over Bros. she loves it, and she's always drawing new designs on random pieces of paper. I love my brother Jason and sister Sarah, even though I can only see them every other weekend. When my parents were going through a custody battle for me, the court awarded my parents partial custody, which means that I can only see my dad and his family in Charlotte every other weekend. It doesn't really bother me. I have been doing it for the past 11 years. I know my life's screwed up. I learned to accept it. I guess you might be wondering what I look like, well, I have dark brown hair like my dad. I have my mom's nose and eyes, but everything else comes from my dad. My complexion, my attitude (that never stops annoying my mother), my basketball skills. I do get stuff from my mom, like my ability to read people, and I'm sorry to say, but her trait to rabble on and on and on when I'm nervous. I hate it. I play basketball for the Tree Hill Ravens JV team. I also play the piano, and my mom's trying to teach my to play the guitar, much to mine, my fathers, and my step fathers, discontent. All four of my parents expect something expect something of me. My dad wants me to be the first Scott in the NBA, my mom want me to play music, "rely on something more than basketball," she says "look at what happened to your father, all he had was basketball, and his chance was gone in a second." Lucas is the least hard on me. He just wants me to succeed. He's the only one who really knows what I'm going through, his parents pushed him too. He's always there for me. And Brooke, good old Brooke, all she wants of me is to not wear bad clothes; she always says that no matter what happens in life, fashion is the only thing you can count on. Yep those are my parents. I know hey miss each other, I can tell, but they're too stubborn and mad to admit it. My dad and step dad fight a lot. Not like fist fights but verbal fights. Usually, my mom will be talking to my dad about me going over or pick up times or something like that and she will start yelling because she disagrees and then Lucas will take the phone and yell at his half brother because he yelled at his wife. That's about the only words they exchange. Brooke is the only sane one. She's just stuck in the situation because she married my dad, but I know she was stuff with my mom and step dad, she just doesn't express it. I feel bad for her, along with all 4 of my siblings. All the yelling and fighting has something to do with me. I know I shouldn't blame this on myself, that's what my therapist says, but it's the only good explanation. My best friend, Marcus, tells me that I shouldn't worry about adult problems. Marcus' dad Skills is my step dad's best friend. They have been best friends since they were like 5. Same with me and Marcus, well, I think you know as much about me as I'm willing to share. So I leave you with this. I love my life, no matter what line it crosses. _

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Timeline **

**adult age**

17- Senior year, Thomas born, Jake dies.

18- Freshmen in college, Thomas 1, Nathan and Haley's divorce is final.

19- Sophomores, Thomas 2

20- Juniors, Lucas and Haley get married, Thomas 3

21- Seniors, Nathan blows out his knee, Thomas 4

22- Nathan and Brooke get married, Lucas and Haley move to tree hill, Thomas 5

23- Brandon is born, Nathan and Brooke move to charlotte, Thomas 6

24- Sarah is born, Brandon 1, Thomas 7

25- Sarah 1, Brandon 2, Thomas 8

26- Tiffany born, Jason born, Brandon 3, Sarah 2, Thomas 9

27- Tiffany 1, Jason 1, Brandon 4, Sarah 3, Thomas 10

28- Karen dies, Tiffany 2, Jason 2, Brandon 5, Sarah 4, and Thomas 11

29- Tiffany 3, Jason 3, Brandon 6, Sarah 5, Thomas 12

30- Tiffany 4, Jason 4, Brandon 7, Sarah 6, Thomas 13

31- Tiffany 5, Jason 5, Brandon 8, Sarah 7, Thomas 14

32- Tiffany 6, Jason 6, Brandon 9, Sarah 8, Thomas 15

Nathan & Brooke

-live in charlotte

-Children

-Sarah Christine Scott (8)

-Jason Andrew Scott (6)

-Thomas Jacob James-Scott-Scott (15)

-Nathan, sports agent

-Brooke, clothing designer

Lucas & Haley

-live in Tree Hill

-Children

-Brandon Michael Scott (9)

-Tiffany Elizabeth Scott (6)

-Thomas Jacob James-Scott-Scott (15)

-Lucas, literature teacher

-Haley, runs Karen's Café

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Ok so there it is the intro. If you didn't get it, the first part was the overview, kinda what happened up to the first part of the story. Then the part in italics is Thomas' point of view. Him explaining him and his life, this story is mostly about him. The last part is a time line because I didn't want to confuse you. It's what happened each year from high school up until the starting off point of this story. So anyway… I would love feed back. Ideas for the story, if you like the plot line or not, is it too confusing, do I need to make the time line clearer. Anything like that. Oh and Peyton will not be in the story, I might add her later but I don't really think that she's necessary. I would love reviews. I will update as soon as I get a chapter written and feedback from you guys. I really hope you like this story.**

**Please review**

**Lovies **

**Cynthia**


	2. morning routines

**Story: the line my life crosses**

**Chapter: 2**

**Chapter Title: Morning Routines**

**Disclaimer: I don't own oth**

**Well this is my chapter. It's kinda slow. I hope you like it. It's just kinda introducing everything. Hope you enjoy………….**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Hey Tom lets go!" Lucas yelled down the hall of his childhood home.

"He's not here; he walked to school with Marcus." Haley said, walking into the hallway.

"Good morning." Lucas planted a sweet kiss on Haley's lips.

"Let me help you with that." Haley said, seeing that Lucas was having trouble with his tie.

"After 10 years, you'd think I'd get the hang of it." Lucas laughed. "Hey munchkins." He said to Brandon and Tiffany as he and Haley walked into the kitchen.

"Hey dad." Brandon said through a mouth full of cheerios.

"Are you taking them to school?" Lucas asked Haley as he poured himself a bowl.

"Yeah, but can you pick them up? I'm short on help at the café."

"Have tom help you."

"He has basketball practice." Haley sighed. "I should just have him quit, I could use a lot more help."

"Come on hales, he loves basketball. Hell, I love it." Lucas got up and wrapped his arms around Haley's torso. "You can't take a man away from something he loves." Lucas bit Haley's ear playfully.

"Lucas!" Haley shot her eyes to her children.

"I gotta get going." Lucas said. "Bye kiddos." He kissed his children's hair.

"Later dad." Brandon said

"Bye daddy." Tiffany said

"I'll pick them up after school." Lucas kissed the top of Haley's head.

"I'll be home around 5." Haley said, looking up at her husband.

"How's tom getting home?" Lucas asked.

"He's walking back with Marcus after practice. I love you. Bye." Haley said and Lucas walked out of his house.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Yo, Tom, what you doing this weekend?" Marcus asked as they walked into Tree Hill High.

"I gotta go with my dad, man. It's my sister's birthday on Saturday."

"Aw, to bad. My pops was gonna take us to see Duke vs. Stanford."

"I wish I could but you know family stuff. Hey I'll see you in Mr. Carnes's class." Tommy said and walked off to his locker.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Come on guys, let's go!" Nathan yelled up the stairs.

"Coming!" said daughter Sarah as she ran down the stairs.

"Hey dad." 6 year old Jason said, trailing his older sister.

"Help me." Brooke said, following her children. She handed Nathan her favorite Channel necklace and pulled her hair up. Nathan slowly clasped the necklace, his fingers lingering around her neck.

"Good morning beautiful." He said into her ear.

Brooke turned around and kissed him. "Good morning." She said, and then walked into the kitchen.

"What's for breakfast mom?" asked Jason

"Well I have bagels, toast, or cereal, take your pick."

"How about these?" Nathan held up a box with a Krispy Kreme label.

"Yum!" said Sarah.

"Nathan, you can't tease me…" Brooke was cut off bye Nathan holing up a Starbucks cup and bag.

"Non-fat latte and a blueberry scone." Nathan said.

"I love you." Brooke said and kissed Nathan again, except this time a little longer. Once they broke apart Nathan looked down at his watch.

"Lets go kids, or else were gonna be late. I'll see you tonight." Nathan kisses Brooke's cheek and herded his kids out the door. He turned around and saw Brooke looking out the front door. "I love you!" he yelled then got in his BMW and drove away.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nathan sat at his desk reading over files. His phone rang loudly.

"Nathan Scott."

"Hey babe."

"Hey, what's up?"

"Well you know its Sarah's birthday on Saturday."

"I've known for the past two months." Nathan laughed.

"And you know it's a very important party."

"Brooke, baby, I've set everything up. The caterer, the DJ, the popcorn machine."

"I know, I know."

"Then what is it."

"Sarah really wants Thomas to be there."

"He _is _going to be there. I told Haley last week. Why?"

"She wants him to be there on Friday night so we can go to dinner."

"Well, I'll call Haley in a little bit and see what time I can pick him up. I'll do my best."

"Ok, I'll see you in a bit. Bye"

"Bye love you." Nathan said and hung up the phone.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hey guys. Well that's just the beginning hope you like it. review with ideas or any kind of feedback.**

**Lovies**

**cynthia**


	3. missing

**Story: the line my life crosses**

**Chapter:3**

**Chapter Title: Missing**

**Disclaimer: I don't own oth**

**Hey guys well here's chapter 3. I hope you like it. Review with questions!**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Haley walked into her house around 5 o'clock. Brandon and tiffany were sitting on the couch watching TV. Lucas sat at his desk correcting papers.

"Hey babe." Lucas said, seeing Haley walk in.

"Hey where's Thomas?" she asked, opening the fridge.

"He went to the Rivercourt with Marcus and the boys." Lucas' eyes never moving from the papers. "He said he'd be home around 6."

"That's fine, what do you feel like for dinner?"

"Mac and cheese!" tiffany yelled, walking into the kitchen.

"Hi sweetheart, how was your day at school?"

"Fine, we colored and read a book!"

"Sounds fun, how was your day Brandon?"

"Fine!" Brandon yelled.

Haley smiled then started to make dinner.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nathan walked into his house, the aroma of lasagna meeting his nose.

"I'm home!" he yelled.

"In the kitchen" Brooke yelled back. Nathan walked into the kitchen were Brooke was making a salad.

"Hey, how was your day?"

"Fine how was yours?"

"ok." Nathan said, pooping a tomato in his mouth.

"Did you call Haley?"

"I didn't get a chance."

"Nathan," Brooke sighed. " Sarah really wants him to be there."

"I know. I'll call Haley after dinner, ok? I'm gonna take a shower."

"Ok, dinner will be ready around 6."

Nathan walked up the stairs to his room. Seven year old Sarah was in her room coloring and Jason was playing video games. He turned on the hot water in the shower and took of his suit. He walked into the steamy shower, letting the water wash away all his stress. About 20 minutes later he walked down the stairs wearing a tee shirt and basketball shorts. He walked back into the kitchen. An exhausted looking Brooke stood over the sink, still wearing her work clothes, an all white skirt suit. Nathan walked over and placed his arms atop of hers. Their fingers entwined, their wedding bands clinking together. "Go change." Nathan said into her ear, making it tingle. "You're gonna get your clothes all dirty. I'll finish up here." Brooke turned around and kissed him, she whispered a thank you then walked out of the kitchen. Nathan watched as his wife's perfect figure walked up the stairs. Nothing about her had changed since high school, her figure, her wit, her charm. Sure, she had grown up a little, but she hadn't changed.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Lucas!" Haley called.

"Yeah," Lucas said, walking into the kitchen.

"What time did Thomas say he was going to be home?"

"Around 6, why?"

"It's 6:15. I'm worried. He hasn't called."

"He called around 4 and said that Marcus and he were going to the River court after practice and that he would be home around 6."

"I'm still worried, will you call his cell?"

"Yeah." Lucas picked up the phone and dialed his sons number. Suddenly theres was a ringing from down the hall. Lucas walked into Thomas' room, once his when he was younger, and saw Thomas' phone on the charger. He walked back into the kitchen, "he must have left it changing this morning."

"Will you go see if he's still at the river court, it's getting dark."

Lucas had just grabbed his keys when the house phone rang. Haley quickly picked it up. "Hello?"

"Hey its Nathan."

"Hello Nathan." Haley said flatly. Lucas stopped dead in his tracks.

"What time would be good for me to pick Thomas up on Friday."

"I don't know, your going to have to ask him that yourself."

"Well, can I talk to him?"

"He's not home yet."

"Not home, its 6:30 at night! He's 15 years old! He shouldn't be out this out! What are you…!" Nathan yelled

"Nathan, I really don't need you yelling at me right now. I'll have him call back." Haley said, worry evident in her voice.

"Haley you need to…haley…don't hang up on me…haley!" Haley hung up the phone, tears swelling her eyes. Lucs walked over and wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm gonna go get him. he's fine. Call Skills and Marcus. I'm sure were just over reacting. He just lost track of time." Lucas kissed Haley's hair line. He walked over to the front door, but it was opened for him. Thomas walked in the door, his clothes drenched in sweat. "Where have you been? You've had your mother worried sick. Your 45 minutes late. I was just about to go look for you."

"Sorry dad, I lost track of time, I was beating Marcus but then…" he stopped seeing Lucas' face. He threw his duffle bag on the ground.

"Go say hi to your mother before she worries herself to death." Lucas ran his hand through his son's hair, "Then go take a shower!" Lucas wiped his wet hand on his pants.

"Hi mom." Thomas walked into the kitchen.

"Thomas Jacob. What were you thinking. You should have called, you had me and your dad worried sick."

"Sorry mom, lost track of time."

"well go take a shower, I saved you some dinner, and, oh, yeah, your father called, he wants to know when to pick you up on Friday, call him back."

'There's a party on Friday."

"well your gonna have to talk to your father. It's Sarah's birthday on Saturday."

"Yeah I know. Hey mom, again, I'm sorry."

"I know, go take a shower before you stink up my house." Haley kisses Tom's forehead. "Ewww…" she said. Tom laughed then walked down the hall.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**i hope you liked it. just some drama. I think you can see whats coming. Oh and just to clear it up. Thomas is called Tom and Tommy, too. If you don't get that. Ill try to get chapter 4 up asap. **

**Lovies**

**cynthia**


	4. art stuff

**Story: the line my life crosses**

**Chapter: 4**

**Chapter Title: Art Stuff**

**Hey guys sorry this took so long. Just I had inspiration for my other story. Im gonna try to get another chapter up before the end of July if not im really sorry. Hope you like this chapter. Please review**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

The next day at lunch Tom sat with Marcus talking about whatever.

"…so I walked in and my dad was going off about worrying my mom to death. I said that I would be home around 6 not 6 exactly. Whatever. Then I called my real-dad and he went off on me about being out so late. And we argued about what time he was going to pick me up on Friday. I swear that man is a never ending battle."

"So what time did you finally decide on?"

"Well I said 5 but he said that it was too late so I said 4 and he got all mad so I'm leaving at 2:30."

"That's only like an hour after we get out. That bites."

"I know, oh and _I _have to buy a present for sister. How am I supposed to know what a 8 year old girl wants?"

"Go with artsy stuff, always works."

"Sweet man, thanks." The bell rang, "come on, lets see if we can get through history." Tom said and walked off."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Karen's café, Haley speaking."

"Hello Haley, this is Brooke."

"Hello Brooke, what can I do for you?"

"I was wondering if you could pick Tom up on Sunday."

"I was under the assumption that Nathan would be bringing Thomas home on Sunday."

"Oh no, Nathan leaves on business Sunday morning and I really can't leave home to bring Tom home. "

"Well I can't go, I have to work, but I could see if Lucas could go."

"What about me?" Lucas said walking into the café, Brandon and Tiffany ran up to the roof.

"Oh Brooke that's Lucas, hang on a sec." Haley set the phone down on the counter. "Do you think you could go pick Tom up on Sunday?" Haley asked.

"It would have to be around noon. And the kids would stay with you." Haley quickly nodded in agreement then picked up the phone.

"Lucas will be there around noon."

"That's fine." Brooke said bye and hung up the phone.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thomas walked into the mall later that night. _Art stuff, _he kept thinking, _art stuff. _After an unsuccessful hour he walked into the toy store. _Ok, 8 year old girl. 8 years old. Art. Sarah, art. Barbie, no I got her one last year. Wait, she's exactly like Brooke, clothes. Art, clothes, Sarah. Aw here. _Thomas stood in front of a paper doll coloring book. _This works. _He paid for it and walked out the door, desperately hoping to go home.

"Thomas!"

He turned around and saw the hot girl in his English class. She was smart, if only he could remember her name. _Tabitha_,_ no, something with an S. Sophia, no, come on think, she's walking over. Stephanie, Sara, Serena, Samantha, that's it, Samantha._

"Samantha." He said, meeting her half way. "What up?"

"Oh, nothing just buying some new clothes." She held up multiple shopping bags. "What you buying?"

"It's just a coloring book. My sisters' birthday is on Saturday."

"Awe how cute. Let me see." Thomas held up the book covered in paper dolls. "I never new your sister was into clothes. She's only 6. She's so cute. Looks exactly like your mom."

"Oh no, this is for my real-dad's daughter, Sarah. She's turning 8. Her mom owns a fashion line."

"Really, which one? I'm really good with this stuff."

"Let me think. Clothes. Um. Clothes over something."

"Clothes over Bros!"

"Yeah that's it."

"You're related to Brooke Davis."

"It's actually Brooke Davis Scott. She's my step mom."

"Oh my god, I can't believe this. She's like my hero."

"Well…" Thomas said uncomfortably. "I gotta go finish up my homework. Gotta keep those grades up in order to play." Samantha giggled. "Here, let me get your number, we can hang out sometime." Tom winked and handed her his phone. Samantha punched in the numbers and gave the phone back.

"Call me anytime, I'll see you tomorrow. Romeo and Juliet wait."

"Bye Samantha."

"It's Sam." She winked and walked away.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tom walked into the house. "Home, I have homework." He yelled and walked into this room. A couple minutes later, Lukas walked in. "Hey dad."

"Hey, what did you get?"

"Just a coloring book, what's up?"

"Nothing just wanted to chat." Thomas gave him a quizzical look. "Ok, well, I'm just updating you on this weekend."

"Dad's picking me up on Friday at like 2:30 and he's taking me home on Sunday."

"No, he's going out of town on Sunday, so I'm gonna pick you up."

"Oh, I didn't know."

"Here," Lucas placed a card on the desk. "It's a present for Sarah. Will you give it to her?"

"Yeah."

"I'm sorry about this."

"About what?"

"About your mother and me not getting along with Brooke and Nathan, it's just…"

"Dad, it's ok, I know that you guys got in a big fight at graduation over me…"

"Wow, wait. None of that was because of you. Never let anyone tell you that. That fight was 17 years of anger and hurt, none of it was your fault."

"Ok well I should be finishing this." Tom pointed to his English book.

"Yeah, goodnight." Lucas got up and walked to the door.

"Hey dad." Thomas stopped him.

"Yeah."

"Thanks."

"For what?"

"For being there."

Lucas smiled, "No problem."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Well there it is. Hope you liked it. Sam will be part of the story but not that big. Next chapter is Nathan and Lucas interaction. Please review and tell me what you're thinking I would appreciate it. Anyway, ill try to update soon**

**Lovies**

**Cynthia **


	5. Late Night Snack

**Story: The Line My Life Crosses**

**Chapter: 5**

**Chapter Title: Late Night Snack**

**Discalimer: I don't own oth**

**SO sorry for the wait! Like a year. hope you still like it. Two more chapters written. Hope you like it. Thanks for still reading.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Thomas walked into the house at 2:00. Lucas was sitting at the computer punching in numbers.

"How did you get home so fast?" Tom asked

"Its called a car. Four wheels. Engine. You put gas in it."

"I think I got the idea." Thomas laughed.

"Did you stop by the café and say bye to your mom?"

"Yeah."

"You got all your stuffed packed."

"Yeah."

"Ok well, Nathan should be here soon."

"Ok."

"What are you guys gonna do tonight?" Lucas asked

"Sarah wants to have an early birthday dinner."

"Aww fun. Well you should eat."

"Whats there to eat?"

"I think your mom left rice and chicken in the fridge."

"Oh ok." Thomas walked into the kitchen.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At 2.45 Nathan rang the doorbell.

"Hey Nate." Lucas said, opening the door. "Come in, Tommy will be out in a sec, Thomas hurry up!" Lucas yelled down the hall.

"Coming!"

"You want something to drink?"

"No I'm fine I had lunch a couple hours ago."

"Oh ok." Lucas and Nathan stood in the hall way awkwardly for a few minutes. "Thomas!"

"Ok, ok, I'm here."

"Let's go." Nathan grabbed his sons bag. They all walked out to the driveway.

"Call when you get there. I'll pick you up on Sunday. Bye."

"Bye da…Uncle Luke." Thomas said uncomfortably.

"later kid."

"Lucas." Nathan looked up at Lucas and nodded."

"Nathan" Lucas nodded back. Nathan shut the door and drove off.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

3 hours later Thomas and Nathan walked into the gigantic house. "Home!" Nathan yelled. Brooke walked into the hall, all dressed up.

"Come on boys lets go, we have reservations in an hour. Nathan, I had your best suit dry cleaned its on the bed. Thomas, I bought you some new clothes. There in your closet. Now chop-chop upstairs you two." After showering and getting ready Thomas sat on his bed unpacking. He looked up and saw Sarah walking down the hall.

"Psst… Sarah." Sarah turned around and walked into her brother's room.

"What? I gotta go do my makeup."

"Your turning 8, you shouldn't be wearing makeup." Sarah stood there, looking for a point in the conversation. Thomas took a card out of his bag. "Here, this is from aunt Haley and Uncle Luke. You know what to do with it."

"Right. Hide it. Thanks Tommy."

"No problem."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That night Thomas laid in his bed, not able to sleep. He stared at his dark blue ceiling, then at his Tar Heels poster on his wall, finally he turned over and looked at his clock. 12:32. He sat up, got out of bed and quietly opened his door. He walked down the hall then down the stairs into the kitchen, the moonlight guiding him. He opened the fridge and took out the milk. He went to the cabinet and got a glass. He heard a noise behind him and turned around.

"Geesh Brooke you scared me."

"What are you doing up?"

"Couldn't sleep."

"Same."

"Milk?"

"Sure."

Thomas got another glass and poured milk into both as Brooke sat on a stool. "I Love You."

"I love you too kid but what's up with the whole hallmark moment.?"

"Well there's this girl…"

"Aww a girl, you might wanna get some cookies." Thomas laughed and handed Brooke the cookies. "Go on."

"She's in my English class and she's really smart, and cute. But I never had the nerve to ask her out."

"Most guys don't ."

"But this was different. I've asked a lot of girls out and told _you_ about almost all of them."

"Almost."

"…Anyway I was at the mall buying Sarah's present when she saw me and we started talking and I mentioned you and freaked out. I mean…well after talking for a little she gave me her number."

"that will be ten bucks."

"What?"

"you used me to get a girls number so now you ow me." Brooke laughed.

"But…"

"But what, you got her number, ask her out."

"I can't she's different."

"Just because I love you I'll hook you up. Discounts, freebies, all for the little friend of yours on one condition."

"What?"

"You have to of have asked her out by the time you come back here."

"Done."

"Good, now lets go to bed, we got a bid day ahead of us."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hope you liked it. I know I do. Sorry Again**

**lovies**

**Cynthia. Please review.**


	6. As Always

**Story: The Line My Life Crosses**

**Chapter:6**

**Chapter Title: As Always**

**Disclaimer: I don't own OTH**

**Sorry again hope u like it!**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

By the end of Saturday night Thomas had shook the hands of so many people that his hand was numb. At 8:00 the only people left at the party were adults. Thomas walked up to his room, knowing there was nothing left for him to do. As soon as he closed the door he tugged his tie off. He unbuttoned the top of his shirt and kicked off his shoes. He laid on his bed and started flipping through channels, trying to find something good to watch. There was a quiet little tap on the door. Thomas got up and opened the door. Six year old Jason stood in front of the door with a huge smile on his face.

"What's up little man?"

"I wanna play video games." Jason said

"Sure, got nothing better to do." Thomas opened the door wider and Jason walked in. Thomas pulled out his Xbox and plugged it in. "So what will it be, Halo, some Grand Theft Auto?"

"Basketball."

"As always." Tom put in the disk and started it up. "So what team are you Jase?"

"Bobcats."

"As Always."

"You?" Asked Jason

"Hmm…I think it'll be the Lakers."

"As always." Jason giggled.

After about half an hour of Thomas going easy on Jason, Sarah walked in.

"Bobcats verses Lakers?"

"As always." They all said in unison.

Sarah sat next to Thomas who was intensely concentrated on the TV screen.

"So how was your birthday kiddo?" Thomas asked.

"Good,…fun." Sarah said.

Tom gave her a quizzical look. "Come on…spill."

"It's nothing I had fun. All my friends were here and you were here too but…"

"But what?"

"Mom and dad found a way to make it into another business charade. Do you see what I'm wearing? She made me wear this. I think she wants to start a children's line. And dad…did you see all those sports guys?"

"other than dad and Brooke taking advantage of your birthday, how was everything else?"

"Great, the presents were great. Thanks for the coloring book, I love it."

"Hey Sarah I'm trying to beat Tommy at this game." Jason said, annoyed.

"Sorry." Sarah laughed.

"Ha!...102 to 86. I beat you bad." Jason exclaimed.

"Its time to call it a night. Uncle Luke is picking me up tomorrow so I gotta hit the hay guys."

"What?"

"I gotta sleep, goodnight." Tom pushed his siblings out his door. "Happy Birthday Sarah, love you."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Brandon eat your broccoli."

"But its nasty."

"Lucas a little help here." Haley pleaded.

"Brandon eat your broccoli." Lucas said.

"Dad, you haven't eaten yours."

Haley shot a look at Lucas. "The boys got a point Hales."

"I give up." Haley sighed.

"Whens Tommy coming home?" six year old Tiffany asked.

"Tomorrow baby."

"Okay."

"By the way, did Thomas call?" Haley asked.

"Yeah about an hour before dinner. He's fine, he sends love."

"Good." Haley said.

"Thanks, dinner was great." Brandon said.

"Sit down young man."

"What?"

"Finish your chicken." Said Haley

Brandon sent his dad a pleading look.

"Sorry Kiddo, I like chicken."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On Saturday morning the house was buzzing. Nathan was getting ready to leave. Thomas was packing and getting ready for Lucas to get there. Brooke was on the phone talking to people from work. Sarah was organizing all her presents. Jason was walking around trying to find something to do, and a cleaning crew was cleaning the house. Nathan walked down the stairs wearing a gray suit. He had a suitcase in one hand and a briefcase in the other.

"I'm leaving." He yelled, but no one answered. He looked around, only cleaning people were around.

He walked over to the office where Brooke sat at her desk Yelling at the phone. "No I don't want cotton I want silk. Yes silk. White silk." She looked up and saw Nathan standing in the doorway. "Brenda, let me call you back." She said and hung up the phone. She stood up and walked over to Nathan. "What you smiling at?"

"I like it when you're mad." He laughed

"Thanks!" she said. "Have you said bye to the kids yet?"

"No they weren't in the living room."

Brooke walked past him over to the staircase. "Kids!" she yelled. Within seconds Thomas, Sarah, and Jason were walking down the stairs. "Your dad's leaving."

"Bye dad." Said Jason giving Nathan a hug.

"Bye daddy." Said Sarah as she jumped into her fathers arms. "Thank you for yesterday."

"No problem sweetheart."

When Sarah was done Thomas walked over to Nathan. "Later dad." He said and gave him a quick hug.

"Bye, call Brooke when you get home."

"ok."

"Don't forget to practice your jump shot."

"Yeah dad."

"Ok, well I guess I'll be going." Said Nathan. He gave each of the kids a kiss on the top of their head then walked out the door, Brooke followed.

"Call when you get on the plane and when you land."

"I know. I'll be home Friday."

"Be safe."

"You, too."

"I love you."

"Love you too." They kissed quickly but passionately then Nathan got into the cab that had arrived moments earlier. As the car pulled out of the driveway he waved at a waving Brooke.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I hope you liked it. More asap. Review! **

**Hope u had a great 4****th**** of July.**

**Lovies, **

**Cynthia**


	7. Piano and Pickup

**Story: The Line My Life Crosses**

**Chapter: 7**

**Chapter Title: Piano and Pickup**

**Disclaimer: I don't own OTH**

**Hey guys I hope u like the chapter.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"I'm going to go get Thomas!" Lucas yelled through the house.

Haley walked in from the garage. "Did you call him and tell him you were on your way?"

"Yes babe."

"Ok we'll be safe. Call when you get to Charlotte."

"Ok."

"Kid's, dads leaving!" Haley yelled down the hall."

"Bye Dad." Yelled Brandon.

"Bye, bye Daddy." Exclaimed Tiffany

"I'll be home around 4." said Lucas and kissing Haley.

"Love you."

"Love you too, be home soon." Said Lucas and then walked out the door

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Brooke," said Thomas, walking into the office. "Lucas will be here in a couple hours so I'm gonna go play basketball."

"Oh no your not."

"Why not?!" Thomas whined.

"If you play your gonna get all sweaty which means your gonna have to take a shower and I'm not gonna have you dirtying up my clean bathrooms."

"Actually there still dirty."

"That cleaning crew hasn't gotten to the bathroom. For as much as I'm paying them they should be done!"

"I'm gonna go do… something." Said Thomas, Brookes anger scaring him.

"I cant believe this…" Brooke started to yell at the air so Tom took this as his cue to leave.

He walked into the living room, where the cleaning crew had moved upstairs. He sat in front of the grand piano. His fingers lightly touched the keys , then he pushed one after another until a soft melody was playing. The melody changed to a lullaby from his childhood. His grandma Karen used to sing it to him while Haley played on the piano. He quietly hummed the song as his hands played it. He remembered sitting in Karen's lap as she rocked the rocking chair. He missed his grandma Karen. She always was there to talk or just listen. She loved him and he loved her right back. He continued to play the song, getting himself lost in memories.

"Thomas… Thomas… Thomas!" yelled Jason.

"What?"

"Some ones calling you." He said, handing him his cell phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey man."

"Hey Marcus what's up?"

"You home yet?"

"Naw… my dad hasn't even picked me up yet."

"Aw ok … I'll see you when you get home."

"Ok" Tom started to play the piano again, not realizing Jason was still standing there.

"I remember this song." Said Jason, sitting next to Tom on the beach.

"I used to play it to you when you were a baby."

"And Sarah would try to sing along."

"Hey kiddo you wanna do something?" Tom asked.

"Lets go watch Nemo!" Jason exclaimed.

"Ok little man, Nemo it is."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lucas pulled into the driveway of the big two story house. He walked up to the double doors and rang the doorbell. Brooke answered the door looking exhausted.

"Oh Lucas it's you." Said Brooke.

"Hey Brooke." Lucas smiled. Lucas and Brooke were civilized, sometimes even nice toward each other.

Brooke gestured for Lucas to come in. "The kids are eating lunch, you want anything?"

"No, I ate when I got into town."

They walked into the kitchen were Thomas, Jason, and Sarah sat at the counter eating sandwiches.

"Hey d…Lucas." Said Thomas.

"Hi Uncle Lucas." Jason and Sarah said in unison.

"Hey guys. Tom, hurry up, lets get on the road."

"ok, let me go get my stuff, I'll be back in a second. Thomas left the kitchen.

"So Brooke, how's the business going?"

"It's great, we just opened stores in LA and New York and we're working on trying to get one in San Francisco."

"That's great."

"How bout you, how's the school?"

"It's great, the teams are looking really awesome this year."

"That's awesome."

"So Nathan's out of town again?"

"Yeah, another potential star." Brooke said rolling her eyes.

"ok I'm ready." Said Tom.

"Alright kid, lets hit the road. We got a long drive back."

Thomas gave Jason and Sarah hugs then Brooke. "Bye Brooke, see you in a couple weeks."

"Remember our deal, ask her out before you come back here."

"Deal."

"Ok we'll see you later." said Lucas.

"Bye." Said Brooke following Tom and Lucas outside. They got into the car, waved one last time and sped away.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hey hope you like it. Review please. **

**I might not update for a couple weeks cause I have summer reading, hope u understand**

**Have a good summer**

**cynthia**


End file.
